falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Brahmine
La Brahmine est, en fait, une Brahmane dont la mutation lui procure deux têtes. Dans le monde tel que nous le connaissons, la Brahmane est une sorte de vache originaire d'Inde. Cette vache est si importante pour les Indiens que la caste supérieure de leur société porte son nom. Un groupement de Brahmanes se déplaçait au sein des Etats-Unis de nombreuses années auparavant, dans le but de les croiser avec les vaches locales. Quand les bombes tombèrent, ces Brahmanes subirent une mutation qui leur procura deux têtes : on leur donna alors le nom de Brahmines. Elles ont aussi huit estomacs, c'est-à-dire le double par rapport aux vaches normales. Constitution Les Brahmines sont plutôt robustes. Elles ont aussi une chaire brune délicieuse, comme vous en conviendrez sur la photographie de droite. Elles attaquent en mettant des coups de tête, ou en essayant de blesser leur ennemi avec leurs cornes. Certaines raisons font que seule la tête gauche de la Brahmine dispose de cornes, ce qui élève de curieuses questions au sujet de leur identité sexuelle (oui, nous savons que la Brahmine de l'introduction de Fallout 2 n'a pas ce problème, mais celle-ci est mortellement malade, donc elle ne compte pas.) Les têtes permettent de distinguer le sexe de l'animal, et certaines Brahmines ont soit deux têtes mâles ou deux têtes femelles. Brahmine Malade Certaines personnes ont déclaré avoir vu une créature nommée "Brahmine Folle", qui serait soit une Brahmine atteinte d'une maladie d'avant-guerre appellée "Maladie de la Vache Folle", soit simplement une Brahmine qui souffre d'une dégénération du cerveau au point de la rendre hostile. On ne connaît pas grand-chose au sujet de pourquoi est-ce que la Brahmine peut devenir si agressive. Elles sont parfois aperçues auprès de cadavres d'autres Brahmines, ce qui suggère l'existence d'une forme d'épidémie au sein de troupeau. Les Brahmines Folles sont extrêment agressives, excepté avec ceux disposant du la compétence "Ami des Animaux". Les rencontres de groupes de Brahmines Folles sont souvent rapportées près de l'entrée de l'Abri 101, de la Station de Métro Jury Street, et de Station de Métro Farragut Ouest, bien que des Brahmines Folles puissent êtres trouvées partout dans les Terres Désolées. Même si les Brahmines Folles peuvent être hostiles, elles ne sont pas mortelles. Les Brahmines Folles peuvent être facilement distancées et, du fait de leurs deux têtes, sont une cible idéale pour les tirs mortels. * L'élimination de l'une d'entre-elles procure un point d'expérience ainsi que de la Viande de Brahmine. Fonction Les Brahmines sont d'une importance capitale dans l'environnement de Fallout : elles sont la fondation de la survie de nombreuses espèces, notamment des humains. Elles forment également la base de l'économie de la société de bétail RNC, située vers New Reno. Les Brahmines peuvent tirer des charettes, des vieilles voitures, des charrues et même des tas de cadavres. Elles peuvent être regroupées en troupeaux et lancées sur des villages voisins afin d'y semer la panique. Les Brahmines peuvent même être l'objet d'un culte. Leur fourrure peut être tissée afin de fabriquer des sacs et des cordes, et leur peau peut aussi être tirée sur des planches de bois ou des tiges de métal afin de créer des bateaux, si quelqu'un accepte de dépesser la bête. Les tendons peuvent être utilisés afin d'enrouler les cordes ainsi que pour la couture. La déjection de la Brahmine est un fertilisant très efficace, ainsi qu'un combustible utilisé pour les feux de camps. On dit que la viande de Brahmine est délicieuse, mais c'est surtout parce que plus personne ne connaît le goût d'un bon steak d'avant-guerre. Les Brahmines sont une source de lait qui s'apparente au lait d'avant-guerre, tout en étant terriblement différent de ce dernier dans sa composition. Brahmin can be tipped over in Fallout 3 by going into sneak and pressing A on them. Leurs ossements sont utilisés en tant que clubs de golf, couteaux, flèches, ustensiles de cuisine, houes, en même pour faire des dés de jeux, et leurs crânes disséminés un peu partout dans le désert sont vraiment effrayants. Les cornes de Brahmines peuvent être creusées afin de donner des verres au style médévial, et leur graisse fait du très bon savon. Les Brahmines peuvent également être utilisées afin de distraire un GriffeMort lorsqu'il est affamé. La peau peut être utilisée pour fabriquer des tentes ou des tipis, des vêtements, des ceintures, des sacoches, des chaussures, ou l'Armure de Cuir. On peut aussi fabriquer d'étranges déguisements de Brahmines afin de se cacher au sein des troupeaux pour écouter leurs conversations. On peut également utiliser leurs queues en tant que pinceaux, si l'artiste est sufisemment talentueux. On distingue les Brahmines domestiquées des Brahmines sauvages. Les Brahmines sauvages trouvent leur nourriture elles-même, et elle peuvent donc être rencontrées un peu partout dans les Terres Désolées, rassemblées en petits troupeaux et errant par-ci et par-là, en broutant les quelques herbes qui subsistent dans le désert. Heureusement pour l'écologie des Terres Désolées (et pour la survie de leur espèce), les Brahmines peuvent survivre de longues périodes sans s'abreuver : elle n'ont besoin que de peu d'eau pour vivre. Elles ont un odorat très développé, et elles n'hésitent pas lorsqu'il s'agit de chasser les prédateurs qui menacent leur progéniture... Excepté les GriffeMorts, parcequ'on ne rigole pas avec les GriffeMorts. Selon certaines rumeurs, l'odeur de la bouse de Brahmine serait extrêmement addictive. Étant donné que les Brahmines sont le résultat des radiations, cette rumeur est inquiétante puisque ces bouses sont elles aussi radioactives. Apparitions Les Brahmines apparaissent dans absolument tous les épisodes de la série Fallout. L'une d'entre-elles apparaît aussi dans une séquence bonus du jeu Arcanum : Of Steamworks And Magick Obscura, où elle est montrée dans une exposition de créatures et décrite comme provenant "de lointaines terres désolées". In Fallout 3, you can go "brahmin-tipping" by crouching and activating any Brahmin that isn't attacking you. There's no activation symbol, like when you target a door and it says "open door", but you push 'em over all the same. It uses a unique animation seen at no other point in the game, and the Brahmin moos and turns into a ragdoll for a few seconds. This is an easter egg, likely a nod to a quote from Tandi in Fallout, where she describes what there is to do in Shady Sands. She says that "brahmin-tipping gets old real quick." Sources Ce texte est copié en grande partie de l'article de Chris Avellone tiré de la Fallout Bible 9 Galerie BrahminFO1.gif|Brahmin in Fallout and Fallout 2 Brahmin FO3.png|Brahmin in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas BSoTM.jpg|''Fallout 3'' Concept art MB Walk.gif|Brahmin in Fallout Tactics Brahmin.jpg|''Fallout Tactics'' concept art BrahminFOBOS.png|Brahmin in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 9 of Hearts.jpg|Pack brahmin in the Collector's Edition playing card of Fallout: New Vegas Cattle.png|Brahmin from Van Buren. Note that it only has one head. FO1 Brahmin target.png|Brahmin Aimed Shot Fo1 Talking Cows.png|Brahmin Herd special encounter in Fallout es:Brahmán pl:Brahmin ru:Брамин zh:双头牛 en:Brahmin Category:Créatures